the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Anubis
House of Anubis is a British TV Show, filmed in Liverpool, which follows a group of ten teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that currently serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. It is based on both the Dutch show, ''Het Huis Anubis and the German show, Das Haus Anubis. The First Season Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy Mercer's (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses new American student, Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) and new roommate Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a secret group called "Sibuna," which is Anubis backwards. The group eventually expands to include Patricia Williamson, who makes peace with Nina once they find out that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the mystery of the house are somehow connected, and Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer), a prankster in the beginning of the series. The five teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within Anubis House and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy. Soon, out of spite for and frustration from numerous sources, Jerome Clarke (Eugene Simon), Alfie's close friend and fellow prankster, falls out with Sibuna and joins the enemy, Rufus Zeno (Roger Barclay), who wants to use the house's treasure for evil purposes. Jerome eventually joins Sibuna after double-crossing Rufus and he helps lure Rufus into a trap. Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj) and Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood), who have begun a relationship, deal with the everyday lives of a teenager while they have no knowledge of the mystery or Sibuna all throughout the first season. The show is aimed at kids and teens, but can be enjoyed by people of all ages. It currently airs on Nickelodeon and airs reruns on Teennick. The show premiered on January 1, 2011 in the United States, then later on premiered in the UK. The Second Season Everyone returns to the house to start another term. Joy is back and shares a room with Patricia and Mara. Nina and Fabian has a great time over break together, as they were now dating. When The Cup of Ankh begins to glow mysteriously, Nina believes there is something up with it, but she can't put her finger on it. Victor is back to his old ways, brewing the Elixir of Life in the cellar of the house. Nina and Fabian try to have their first proper date when the Cup mysteriously releases an ancient spirit - the ruler of the Underworld, Senkhara. Senkhara places a curse on Nina and tells her there is no way to break the curse unless she finds The Mask of Anubis and returns it before anyone else. If Nina were to fail the task, she would have to forfeit her life. Nina brought both Fabian and Amber into the mystery, and Fabian was soon marked. While the newly reformed Sibuna had their problems, Mara had troubles of her own. Mick's whole family planned to move to Australia where Mick would attend a sports school. Mara just didn't know how to react. She was happy for him, but she knew if she showed any signs of sorrow he would stay for her. Also, Jerome's sister, Poppy, was blackmailing Jerome in order to find out what happened to her long lost father. Mara agreed to help Poppy find out the truth. Fabian's godfather, Jasper Choudhary, was chosen to be the curator of the Treasures of Egypt Exhibition, which was to be held at the school. Trudy left her duty at Anubis House to be Jasper's assistant, and a new housemother named Vera Devenish arrived. Meanwhile, Jerome hired a private investigator to help find his dad, although he was having some troubles with the P.I. Nina discovered an old dollhouse that belonged to Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and a map of the tunnels underneath the house that led to the Mask of Anubis. Nina and Fabian discovered a secret room in the cellar that led to the tunnels, and they had to use amulets to help them get into the tunnels. There were seven deadly tasks that led to the mask. After Mick left the house, a new American bad boy named Eddie (Burkely Duffield) arrived and became enemies with Patricia. While Patricia struggled with her love-hate relationship with Eddie, Joy tried to win back Fabian after he and Nina broke up and decided to be just friends. When Sibuna realized that they needed help with the tasks, they brought Patricia and Alfie Lewis, who became Amber's boyfriend, back to Sibuna. More and more plot built up as Eddie and Patricia started an on-and-off love-hate relationship, Nina and Fabian become closer and closer to finding the mask, Mara and Poppy learn that her dad is in prison, and Vera double-crosses Victor into thinking he likes her to give her information when she is secretly working for Rufus Zeno, who was apparently dead. In the end, Nina recovers the Mask of Anubis with the help of Sibuna and Joy, Jasper and Jerome find out the truth about Rufus, Nina and Fabian get back together, Rufus is sent to the Underworld with Senkhara, John Clarke is released from prison, and Mick returns only to find out that Jerome and Mara finally decided to start dating. Production History Originally, the show began production in August 2009 under the name Anubis House. The show was sold to Nickelodeon in March 2010. The season was completely refilmed from July 2010 to December 2010 and it premiered on January 1, 2011 in the United States. The season finale aired on February 19, 2011 in the United States. On February 25, 2011, House of Anubis ''premiered in the UK. On March 10, 2011, Nickelodeon announced the second season of ''House of Anubis at its Annual Upfront. It was announced that a new character named Eddie Miller would join the cast, as portrayed by Burkely Duffield. On July 21, 2011, production for Season 2 began in Liverpool. The season was filmed from July 2011 to January 2012. On January 7, 2012, season 2 premiered in the United States. The season consisted of 45 half-hour episodes and the season finale aired on March 9, 2012. Season 3 of House of Anubis ''was first announced on April 16, 2012, which was the same day of the Season 2 premiere in the UK. Nathalia Ramos confirmed that she would not return for season 3 because she wanted to focus on school and finish college. On July 16, 2012, Bobby Lockwood confirmed that he would not return for season 3 of ''House of Anubis, but he would star in the new CBBC series called Wolfblood, which would premiere later that year. On that same day, it was announced that a new character named KT Rush would be introduced in season 3 and she would be portrayed by Alexandra Shipp. On July 26, 2012, it was announced that another new character named Willow Jenks would be introduced; portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. Production began in July 2012 and ended in February 2013. The season premiered on January 3, 2013 in the United States. The season finale later aired on April 11, 2013. On April 16, 2013, the season premiered in the UK. On May 21, 2013, Nickelodeon UK announced the first House of Anubis ''special The Touchstone of Ra, which was set to air on June 14, 2013 in the UK. On May 30, 2013, Nickelodeon USA announced that the special would air on TeenNick on June 17, 2013. Behind the Scenes There has been behind the scenes footage available of the filming and make-up of the international hit "House of Anubis" in the UK on a show called, "Anubis Unlocked" (15 minutes Long) This show was ran every Friday night after "House of Anubis" during the time new episodes were being released. The first season aired for Season One and it's returned for Season 3. The first season had hosts and made the cast do weird things. This third season however, does not have any hosts, but one of the cast members in the beginning, and a narrator through out the episode. They usually feature a cast member telling you things you didn't know about them, a director or producer telling you what their job is and telling you how to be a good one (whatever the job may be for that episode), behind the scenes, and fans with their predictions. Click here to see the Behind The Scenes gallery. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Characters The main characters of ''House of Anubis: Nina Martin ''Nina Martin ''(Nathalia Ramos) is the main protagonist of ''House of Anubis. ''She is from America and had a rough start at her new school in Britain. She was accused of being part of Joy Mercer's disappearance,since she arrived on the exact same day as Joy went missing. At first, her only friend was Fabian Rutter, who soon became a love interest for Nina. Nina is the go-to girl in the series. She knows how to fix relationship problems and is solving the big mystery at the Anubis House. She may not have a talent for lying, but you could count on her. In season two, she is reunited with her friends. She unknowingly lets the spirit of Senkhara loose. Senkhara tells Nina that she must find the Mask of Anubis or forfeit her life. She, along with her best friend Amber and her on-again off-again boyfriend, Fabian, and the other Sibuna members Patricia and Alfie eventually join in the search for the Mask of Anubis in a secret set of tunnels beneath the House of Anubis. Senkhara burns the Mark of Anubis onto her arm. Nina competes for Fabian's affections against Joy, who is determined to win Fabian back after her absence last year. When she finds the Mask of Anubis, she discovers it's missing something - the Frobisher-Smythe gem! At the library, she wears the Mask and almost enters the portal, but Eddie, who is the Osirian, banishes Senkhara from her body. In the process, Nina shoots Fabian with lightning, but Joy got hit. She almost died, but got saved when the Mask had the last tear of gold and Victor put a touch of the gold on Joy's lips. At Fabian and Nina are dancing(to the song they first danced to at the end of season 1) and he reveals that their breakup was a mistake, and they share a kiss, before being interrupted in a big hug by the rest of the gang. In season 3, she does not appear in the series. Fabian Rutter ''Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) is the most important male character in ''House of Anubis. He is shown to be sweet and lovable, but can also be very clever and sly. When Nina came to the school, he was the only student who was nice and caring to her and even turned his back on his friend Patricia when she was being rude to Nina at the first couple of days. Fabian is a part of Sibuna (Anubis backwards) and has solved most of the clues. There is not much about him because he can be very shy and secretive. In Season 2, he, along with his friends Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, and Patricia Williamson search for the Mask of Anubis in the cellar of the House of Anubis, guarded by a secret set of tunnels. He is marked with the Mark of Anubis. He is forced to choose between Nina and Joy most of the time because they both want to win Fabian's affections. He is much closer to Nina and just wants to be friends with Joy (although she wants to be more than friends). He gets hexed by Senkhara and begins to lose his memory, forgetting everything and everyone.Joy, however, decided she wasn't going to put up with him and finally left him alone until after Sibuna begins the next task. Mara and Eddie find footage of Senkhara and begin to write an article about it, until Nina convinces Fabian to sweet talk them into dropping the article. As Nina listens to the conversation through the door, she discovers that Fabian had never gotten over her, while Joy discovers (at last) that she and Fabian would never be together. In the season finale, he and Nina have one last dance, and they kiss, implying that they are back together. Then, the rest of the gang appears and they celebrate. In season 3, he first appears searching for Nina, who we later find out is not returning for the next semester of school. He continues to take on the role of the wingman in Sibuna and helps solve the mysteries awaiting them. Patricia Williamson ''Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) started out to be the main antagonist in ''House of Anubis. However, she switched to a minor antagonist and then to a protagonist again. Her best friend and roommate was Joy, who was mysteriously taken out of the school. Nina became her roommate on that same day of Joy's disappearance and Patricia figured out that Nina had something to do with it. Patricia realized after a while she was really being a "witch," as Fabian called her, and that Nina really had nothing to do with Joy. Patricia has tried to contact Joy multiple times, but has failed. She is now a part of the Sibuna club and has gotten closer to finding Joy than ever. Patricia may have a temper, but when it comes to loyalty, she's your girl. Amber Millington ''Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten) appears to be the dumb blonde of ''House of Anubis. She isn't very smart and rarely has any "genius" moments. Amber cares a lot about her looks. She always needs to look her best. Amber originally dated Mick, but after constantly missing their dates and not spending enough time with each other, Mick decided to break up with her. Amber has gotten closer to Alfie. Alfie has been in love with Amber since Amber kissed him in the Romeo and Juliet play, just to make Mick jealous. There has been many signs that she really can be smart if she tried, but chooses not to use her potential. Though people underestimate her, those who have gotten close enough to know her, know that she has potential to do anything. In Season 2, she searches for the Mask of Anubis with Nina, Fabian and Patricia, while dealing with Alfie as her boyfriend. Eventually, Amber too is branded with the Mark of Anubis before being hexed by Senkara to grow old at an alarming rate. In the beginning of Season 2, Amber doesn't really like Alfie. In the finale, Amber asks Alfie if they should try "Amfie" or "Alber" again and they decide they should. In Season 3, she is accepted by fashion school but is unsure if she wants to go. She is involved in the mystery but is caught by Ms. Denby. She is threatened by Victor to give him his parcel or he will hurt her friends and make them disappear. She then gives him a fake bracelet without him knowing. Alfie then covinces her father to at least think about Fashion School. Victor, Denby, and Mr. Sweet tell her this and they want her to leave the school. Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian over hear this and think Amber betrayed them. She then gathers Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, and Kt at the school. They all share what they know and she demands that Sibuna is reformed. She nominates Fabian as the new leader but Eddie chosen. She tells them that they need to work together. She says her goodbyes and whispers something to Alfie. She claims her work at Anubis is finished and does the Sibuna sign one final time and says that Sibuna is going to have some much fun before running off. It is possible that she will return in a later episode. Alfred "Alfie" Lewis ''Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer) is one of the jokers in House of Anubis, along with Jerome. Alfie is best friends with Jerome, even though Jerome messes with him. Alfie also has a huge crush on Amber ever since the start of the show but got in love with her ever since she kissed him to make Mick jealous. Alfie is the pranky type. He and Jerome always pulls pranks on the rest of the Anubis residents. Unlike Jerome, Alfie knows when he needs to stop the pranks and has to be serious. Alfie is also obsessed with aliens and watched alien movies on his laptop. He is a recent member of Sibuna. After the original members felt bad about lying to him whenever they had a meeting, they decided to let him in, only to disappoint them. He let Jerome steal his Ankh piece. Alfie was sorry for this, but couldn't do much about it. Jerome gave the Ankh piece to Rufus and it started another huge problem between Sibuna and Rufus. Rufus was even more determined then to steal the Ankh pieces and the elixir of life, and it was all Alfie's fault for giving the piece to Jerome. As careless as Alfie can be, he was clever and pretended to die when Rufus drank the elixir, so he would think it's real. Although a goof, Alfie is trustworthy and cares as much about his friends as he does himself. Jerome Clarke Jerome Clarke (Eugene Simon) is one of the jokers in ''House of Anubis, along with Alfie. Jerome is best friends with Alfie and likes to mess with him. Jerome doesn't care about anything if it doesn't benefit him, financially or humorously. He usually sells his old homework to lower grade students. He, along with his best friend Alfie, love to make pranks on other students and at school. He has a big crush on Mara, who is the only person to see that he actually has a big heart. When Jerome finds out that the Sibuna gang and his best friend Alfie are up to something and finds out that there is a treasure involved, he calls Rufus and helps find the treasure, although he wish he shouldn't have afterwards. Jerome was the last person to join the Sibuna gang. In the season finale he helps out the Sibuna gang by throwing hazarded flies at Rufus so that him and the rest of the gang could run away from him. In season 2 he isn't involved with Sibuna very much and he is still in love with Mara. In the season finale they became an item, but is now dating Joy. Jerome is complicated, sneaky and sweet, but in this house, it is just what the Sibuna's need. Mick Campbell ''Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood) is the sporty player of'' House of Anubis''. He is in a relationship with Mara. Mick used to be dating Amber, but got annoyed that she kept missing their dates. After Mara cheated on a French test for him, he seemed to ignore Mara. Mara has said to Patricia she likes Mick, but was afraid Amber may freak out if she dated him. Mick and Mara had a rough start. After learning she knows a lot about sports, Mick decided to have Mara as a coach. They kissed, but Mick thought it was wrong to do that and their relationship began to be very confusing. Mick soon asked Mara out, but that only led to another break-up. They are now in a relationship and it seems he would do anything for Mara - even dress up like a cheerleader. In season 2, Mr. Campbell applies Mick for a school in Australia. As a result of this, Mara tries to repel Mick to let them break up, so Mick will get into that school. Unlike what Mara expected, Mick did not break up with her and, instead, told it to him straightforward. Mick then leaves Anubis House. Later in the season he and Mara establish a long- distance relationship. It doesn't work out though because Mara realizes she's developed feelings for Jerome. Mick returns for the season finale as well. Mick has proven that throughout everything, he forgives and is always there for those who need him. Mara Jaffray Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj) is the smart girl of ''House of Anubis. She used to be f riends with Amber, but Amber isn't very fond of her anymore after she found out she likes Mick. Amber gets jealous and runs for school rep against Mara to try to impress Mick and get him back. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara. Mara also doesn't think that Amber and Mick should be together, as she says "they have nothing at all in common". Jerome seems to have a crush on her once Mick leaves. He helps her with her campaign for student rep. But after Mick comes back, he seems to be jealous of Mick and Mara together, and he decides to help Amber instead. Before Patricia joined Sibuna and Mara started dating Mick, the two were close friends and Mara always had Patricia's back. Mara is one of the few characters not to know about the mystery or Sibuna. At the end of Season 2 she and Mick break up because she has feelings for Jerome, whom she was going out with. Being the brains of the house, people normally overlook her, but not getting to know this girl would be a mistake. Joy Mercer ''Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) is the mistaken Chosen One in House of Anubis. Throughout season 1, the Secret Society kept attempting to secretly keep her so they could use her in order to make the Cup of Ankh and the elixir have power. She is rarely seen in season 1 (only 4 episodes), but is listed as a main character and also mentioned in every episode. Before she was taken away, her best friend was Patricia, who was also her roommate. After Joy was kidnapped, Patricia tried to find her. In the finale of season 1, it is proven that Joy is not the Chosen One, who is Nina. In season 2, Joy comes back to the Anubis House and is shown to dislike Nina because of her relaionship with Fabian, who she had a crush on much longer before Nina joined the school. She appears to be easily jealous and would stop at nothing to break up the two. Despite these efforts and everything she has been through, Joy has managed to move on and make amends. Eddie Miller Eddie Miller''' (Burkely Duffield) is the newest male resident at the Anubis House in ''House of Anubis. Eddie is the American bad boy. He frequently tries to get himself in trouble. His character begins to develop after being involved with Patricia. He admitted to liking her and also admitted that he wants Patricia to drop the act. It is definite Eddie has a crush on Patricia, but she doesn't want to give in. Eddie's main purpose in the show so far is to be a romantic interest to Patricia. It is also shown that he's very fond of getting in trouble, also something him and Patricia fight over. It all seems to be fun and games right now, but it's canon that his feelings for Patricia are affectionate. It is discovered that he is also Nina's Osirian. Eddie may seem like yet another jokester, but getting to know him would mean learning about his protective and affectionate side. In season 3, he is the protagonist and the leader of Sibuna. Kara Tatianna 'KT' Rush ' KT Rush (Alexandra Shipp) is the newest American girl in House of Anubis. KT is adventurous, sunny, sassy, and tenacious. When she comes to the Anubis House, she meets Eddie who tells her that she is the girl from his dream. They soon try to solve a mystery and KT joins Sibuna. It is discovered KT and Eddie have a special connection to each other. KT was sent to Anubis House by her grandfather, whom she loves very much. Her grandfather gave KT a moon key and told her the house was in great danger. She comes to the house and is not immediately accepted, especially not by Patricia, who assumes KT is a threat to her relationship with Eddie (even though they were broken up at that point in time). KT soon goes on adventures with the rest of the gang and helps solve mysteries. She is also the great-granddaughter of Robert Frobisher-Smythe. 'Willow Jenks' Willow Jenks (Louisa Connolly-Burnham) is a student who attends the school in House of Anubis. ''Willow is fun and quirky, and can also be described as "strange" and "weird." She desperately wants to live in Anubis House, and claims she's been on the waiting list for the house for two years. It is discovered that she has a crush on Jerome and has been given the nickname "Weeping Willow," although we're unsure why as of now. Although Willow may appear to be a bit insane, she can be very understanding, as we've seen when she was telling Fabian about how upset Joy was. It's possible that she has been through a similar situation, and that is why she's dubbed as "Weeping Willow." Willow admires Amber and strives to be her best friend and new roommate. Her character becomes more involved in the series when she becomes Jerome's girlfriend. Trivia *There are similarities between the show and ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, at least when it comes to the mystery. In season one, they were looking for a cup that, if someone drinks out of it, they gain immortal life. That's what The Last Crusade is about. Also, the tasks in season 2. In The Last Crusade, Indiana must pass through a section of saws to go on, much like the pendulums. After that, he must step on a correct sequence of tiles or fall, like the kids have to do in the first task. Finally, there is a bottomless pit with a narrow bridge in The Last Crusade that is very similar to the chasm in the show. Awards and Nominations Category:House of Anubis